zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It Is You I Have Loved
One sunny afternoon, Judy and Nick had decided to take a visit to the river near the entrance of Zootopia. It was one of Nick´s favourite fishing spots, and very close to the city too. The trip had been successful, and the fox had caught a couple of large ones there too. Judy had helped him pack them, but the two weren´t going home just yet. Near the river was a small, shadowy spot under a bridge, where Nick often spent time. With no hurry, the fox and the rabbit wanted to chill out there a bit. With flowers decorating the green scenery around them and birds singing peacefully, it was a lovely place. Still, Nick had brought a radio with him so that the two could listen to music there during their stay. While sitting there, Judy remembered something about the place. It was the same place where she and Nick made up after the Nighthowler hysteria. The place where she showed her vulnerability, regret, and how much she cared about Nick. The fox forgave her and joined her on her quest again. That was one of the first major steps that had moved the couple closer to each other. Remembering that moment, Judy realized how grateful she was for all that. From the way Nick looked at her while sitting next to her, she could tell he thought the same way too. With the radio on, it started playing a song that fit Judy´s thoughts very well. ''There is something that I see ''From the way you look at me ''There´s a smile, there´s a truth ''In your eyes ''But an unexpected way ''On this unexpected day ''Could it mean this is where I belong? ''It is you I have loved all along Something had awoken in Judy the day she had apologized Nick. Something genuine, something she needed more than she thought she did. Looking deep into her eyes, Nick couldn´t forget it either. A light in his heart had shined bright ever since that day. It hadn´t been long since their friendship had turned romantic, and it was just getting warmed up. ''It´s no more mystery ''It is finally clear to me ''You´re the home my heart searched for so long ''It is you I have loved all along. Her feelings getting the better of her again, Judy sat closer to Nick and held him by his paw as the music played. She had made her choice. She was willing to hand her heart over to the fox she loved. ''There were times I ran to hide ''Afraid to show the other side ''Alone in the night ''Without you ''But now I know just who you are ''And I know you hold my heart ''Finally this is where I belong ''It is you I have loved all along. ''It´s no more mystery '' It is finally clear to me ''You´re the home my heart searched for so long ''It is you I have loved all along Judy almost threw herself into Nick´s arms. Teasingly, she unbuttoned her shirt and looked him in the eyes with love in her eyes. With his paw touching her, Nick could feel her heart pulsating like crazy. He could see how the rabbit didn´t play hard to get, what she saw in Nick was enough for her. Even though Judy was a normal rabbit with dreams and fears, in her Nick saw an angel. An angel who banished the shadow of prejudice over him and fell in love with him. ''Over and over ''I´m filled with emotion ''Your love, it rushes through my veins ''And I am filled with the sweetest devotion ''As I look into your perfect face ''There´s no more mystery ''It is finally clear to me ''You´re the home my heart searched for so long ''It is you I have loved all along. It may have just looked like a friendship turned romance, but to Nick and Judy, it was the greatest blessing they had ever experienced. Even though the song had ended, Judy kept on embracing her one true love on the spot. Pressing her lips against Nick´s, she was ready to mate with him. First becoming the cop she always wanted to be and then claiming Nick´s heart, she had now achieved the two major dreams in her life. Nick had achieved his dreams now too. Fate had brought two souls together in Zootopia, and they couldn´t be happier about it. Category:Songfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics